


Nemo and the Reluctant Baby

by Katies_Littlespace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), littlespace, orginal work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katies_Littlespace/pseuds/Katies_Littlespace
Summary: “Not now mum- I mean Leah.” Anna corrected hastily as she glanced from the T.V. towards her caregiver and then towards the floor where she stared at the carpet.“But wouldn't it be nice to just to let go of some of this stress baby? I've noticed that you haven't been eating lately and don't think I don't see you biting your nails little girl.” Leah chastised lightly as she began to pet her little's soft hair despite her refusal to look up.





	Nemo and the Reluctant Baby

“Sweetheart you have been little in a while, maybe you would like to try regressing for a bit?” Leah said as she looked over to Anna from the cooking show they were watching. “I know you get stressed baby.” She eyed her baby for all the signs of stress that had appeared since the last time her little had been in littlespace.

“Nah, not right now babe I don't want to.” Anna shrugged as she stared intently at the television and the contestants slicing onions and tomatoes.

Leah watched the cutting competition for a second and then shifted slightly over towards Anna's side of the couch and reached over to touch her girlfriend’s arm. “But you must be feeling stressed about that project you have due right?” She asked as she focused on her girlfriends face.

“Not now mum- I mean Leah.” Anna corrected hastily as she glanced from the T.V. towards her caregiver and then towards the floor where she stared at the carpet. 

“But wouldn't it be nice to just to let go of some of this stress baby? I've noticed that you haven't been eating lately and don't think I don't see you biting your nails little girl.” Leah chastised lightly as she began to pet her little's soft hair despite her refusal to look up. 

Anna pulled away slightly and huffed her as she slid her hands back up into her sleeves to hide her ragged nails. “I don't need it though.” She frowned towards the ground and scuffed her feet. 

“But it would be nice though wouldn't it?” Leah gently pushed while reaching back into her baby's soft, red hair. 

“Yeah, I guess, but I mean you wouldn't even want to anyway right?” Anna glanced up through her bangs and leaned slightly into Leah's gentle touch. 

“Of course I would sweetie, Mummy's happy anytime she gets to see her little girl.” Leah smiled softly and gently felt into her pocket for a pacifier.

“Well maybe some other time.” Anna said as she abruptly pulled away and looked back to the cooking show to the competition where the judges were ranking the contestants pasta dishes. 

“I'm pretty sure that Fishie told me that he's lonely though and I know for a fact that your blue paci misses you a ton. I bet the Nemo disc is even getting a little bored of not being played.” 

Leah waited for a second for Anna to look back suspiciously from the program before producing the light blue pacifier from her pocket. Its shiny pearls glimmered softly in the light from the T.V. and its Nemo centerpiece smiled back to Anna. 

“Nemo” Anna breathed and her eyes lit up as she made small grabby motions toward the pacifier as she forgot her earlier objections. 

“Would you like Nemo, baby girl?” Leah smiled as she held the paci in the palm of her hand and subtlety lowered the volume on the cooking show. 

“But I can't” Anna frowned and looked away even though she kept the pacifier in the corner of her vision. 

“Mummy's right here sweetheart and I'd love to see my sweet little girl and help her feel better.” Leah said softly as she tilted the pacifier closer to her little and hummed invitingly. 

“Really Mummy?” Anna looked up with large, shimmery eyes as her resolve broke. 

“Yes baby” Leah answered as she opened her arms for her little to cuddle and held the Nemo pacifier aloft out of the way of her pouty baby. 

“I need to be little then, Mummy” Anna whined before crawling over the short space between herself and her caregiver before and planting herself into her Mummy's lap. 

Leah smiled and wrapped her arms around the little and gently slipped her pacifier into her pliant mouth before gently kissing her baby's fiery hair. 

“How about we put on Nemo and get a snack now, huh sweetie?” Leah hummed as she clicked off the cooking show entirely and brought up the DVD page onto the screen. 

“Yeses Mummy” Anna mumbled from in Leah's lap as finding Nemo started playing softly in the background and Leah stroked her baby's hair and thought about snack options for her feisty little girl.


End file.
